


Однострочники 20.5 Сэм не уехал учиться

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Сэм не уехал учиться. Ангст.





	Однострочники 20.5 Сэм не уехал учиться

В хорошие дни Дин любил фантазировать. Хихикал, когда вспоминал это слово. 

Что было бы, если бы Сэм поехал учиться? Он не мог вспомнить, успел ли он выдать ему свою заначку, помнил что собирался, но вот успел или не успел - вылетело из головы. Ну, пусть бы успел, мелкий сел бы в запылённый "грейхаунд" и унёсся прочь от него. Куда-нибудь в Пало-Альто... Где пляжи, океан до самого горизонта, тёплое гадкое пиво, и все ходят едва ли не голышом.

Цепи скрипнули, он перевернулся поудобнее. Шерстяной тюфяк был гораздо удобнее, соломенный кололся как чёртова свора клопов. Правда и лишнего зёрнышка в нём не найдёшь. А жрать чертовски хотелось.

Сэмми умел быть умным и милым, наверняка подцепил бы девчонку, красавицу из красавиц. Блондиночку. Дин облизнул обветренные губы. Ранка на нижней губе снова разошлась, на языке сладко растаяла капля крови. И учиться бы пошёл на юридический, наплевав на дороговизну, влез бы в кредит. Выучился бы на адвоката.

Вытаскивал бы потом их с отцом из передряг. Ха!

Дин не уверен, что Джону удалось вырваться и спастись, Тот Самый День он помнил чертовски плохо. Перед его глазами загорелся мужик, орал что-то про меч и ножны, что он Михаил, а Дин должен ему отдаться. Размечтался! А потом он попытался убить его Сэмми. Этого Дин пережить не смог. 

Но что было дальше - за семью печатями. Вот, даже про заначку никак не вспомнит.

Время в заточении тянулось невыносимо. Сэм почти не говорил, бормотал только про какой-то обряд осквернения. Спасали только провалы после Сэмовых посещений. Ха! осквернения! да он был готов уже с головой в дерьме искупаться, лишь бы выбраться наконец из этого дурного сна, странного плена в руках изменившегося Сэма.

\- Кушать подано! - шипело под ухом. Дин давно не вздрагивал от таких явлений. Место, где его держали было странным и чуждым. Единственный, кто сюда приходил, был Сэм. Пугал золотым взглядом, смаргивал иногда чёрные слёзы, но неумолимо поил только своей кровью. От мысли про бургеры Дина теперь воротило - куски прожаренного, подванивающего серой сладковатого мяса - его единственная еда. И, Господи прости, он прекрасно знал, чьё это мясо!

Но еда не самое поганое. Очнувшись прикованным, на тюфяке, он понял, что отныне его одежда - протёртое старое одеяло. Сначала выдохнул, когда кормить пришёл Сэм, а потом понял в какую ловушку попал. От Сэма было не скрыться. Ни тесных трусов, ни плотных джинсов. Дин реагировал на своего мелкого, как не должен ни один старший брат. Горячо, резко, неправильно. А Сэм приходил, прижимал ведьмачьей силой к земле и заставлял открывать рот и присасываться ко вскрытому запястью. Дин выблёвывал половину не потому что противно, мясо же демонячее ел. Он представлял под губами совсем не запястье и давился, задыхаясь унижением и восторженной страстью.

Сегодня привычный порядок сбился, его вывернуло с тюфяка в неизвестность, сорвало кандалами кожу и распяло в огромной толпе черноглазых. Гадкие холодные руки заскользили по коже. "Осквернение," - застучало в голове. Дин взвыл.

\- Так надо. Дин, так надо. Ты всех их потом убьёшь.

\- Нет!

\- Я не нашёл другого способа, Дин. Архангел сильнее, я не смогу прятать тебя вечно, - он слишком низко наклонился, слишком приблизился, Дин хватанул воздух, потом извернулся и сцапал запястье. Только не выкрутил и не укусил, прижал к себе ближе.

\- Не строй дурачка, Сэмми. Не говори, что не знаешь. Или брезгуешь? - Дин руку не выпускал, вцепился и смотрел прямо в глаза, требовательно. Честно.

Цепи рассыпались горкой осколков. Демоны завыли и с криками начали прятаться друг за друга. А вместо голого камня появилось чёрное ложе. И пусть врут выжившие, будто орал терзаемый человек, словно ножом его вскрывали, но супруг Повелителя Ада, измаранный в тяжком грехе кровосмесительства, всегда стоял за правым плечом Повелителя и рвал без жалости любого подкравшегося со спины.

В глубине преисподней, после трудов совершенно неправедных, в тишине адской ночи они порой лежали в обнимку и гадали, а что бы случилось, не задержись тогда Сэм со сборами в Пало-Альто. И не жалели.


End file.
